Jack and Dylan: inFAMOUS Heroes
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: After deciding to take part in a laboratory test, Jack and his best friend since the orphanage Dylan become conduits and end up having to live as either public enemy #1 or the saviors of the city. However, in their hopes of living their lives, a threat rise to the surface that only these 2 can handle. Remember R&R
1. A New Life

**Kyree: New characters galore  
Marc: Please tell me they are based on us  
Kyree: Why wouldn't they  
Marc: Good**

 **1 WEEK AGO**

Jack and his friend Dylan were running on top of roofs trying to escape the police. A couple minutes before, Dylan had caused a distraction and while everyone was distracted, Jack slipped into a store and stole a couple snacks. Jack is a medium sized boy with jet-black hair whereas Dylan is a semi- tall boy with light brown hair. So now Jack and Dylan were running on the rooftops. "Jack split up!" Dylan looked at Jack and jumped onto a separate roof While Jack continued on his pathway. Jack hid behind a billboard and waited until cops went away. He took a sigh of relief and proceeded to head to his and Dylan's hideout/home. Jack began hopping roofs again until he go to one with a water tower on it. Once in front of the water tower, he knocked on it to the rhythm of 'Shave and a haircut'. A door on the water tower opened and Dylan was standing there, "Welcome back mi amigo." Dylan greeted Jack in and they decided to settle down. Jack and Dylan were orphans and do one took them in to raise for their own. The boys took out some snacks and relaxed. Jack took out a newspaper and threw it at Dylan who caught it instantly. "Wow you wouldn't believe this crappy story. Child disappearances due to dragon stone, can you believe this shit!" Jack looked at Dylan and shook his head, "People will try to make up stories just to get someone to pay for them." They laughed and Dylan continued to read through, "Hey check this out! Looking for test guinea pigs for bionic experiment. Payment in full $1200." Jack looked at Dylan who was thinking of doing it. "Come on lets go. It's in the middle of the city." Jack and Dylan ran out the water tower and began running to the middle of the city.

On the way, police began giving chase again. The boys kicked it into high gear and began to run faster to the laboratory. As soon as the 2 got there, police had them surrounded. The boys put their hands in the air and got down on their knees. The officers came to arrest them but a few scientists came out to see the commotion. One of them stopped the officer from confirming the arrest then looked at the 2 boys, "Why have you 2 troublemakers come to this laboratory? You thought you could steal something from here too?!" Jack looked at Dylan then to the scientist. He then started reaching for Dylan's backpack causing the officer to point his gun at him, "Don't move!" Jack stopped then looked at the officer then continued to reach for the backpack. The officer fired a warning shot at Jack just as he opened the backpack. Jack pulled his hand back and was holding the newspaper from earlier. "What's that?" The officer snatched the newspaper from Jack and read it, "So both of you are here for this experiment?" Both boys nodded and the officer picked them up then looked at the scientist, "Do you want these 2 miscreants?" The scientists nodded and took hold of Jack and Dylan who found it wise not to struggle. The scientists brought the boys to separate rooms and hooked them up to machines. Jack was wondering why he and Dylan were spilt up. The scientist with Jack began to explain to him the current situation, "Hello Jack, my name is Dr. Myra and my assistant Dr. Megan who is with your friend Dylan will be experimenting on your body. Jack was listening to her when he began to have second thoughts about this. "So the experiments will consist of us inserting a chemical into your bloodstream. Just close your eyes and rest. The procedure will take a while." Jack did what he was told and closed his eyes. Dr. Myra shut off the lights and powered up a machine, "Now you may feel a slight pinch." She flipped a switch and cut on the blood transfusion causing Jack to scream in pain. Jack then heard Dylan screaming in the next room and the scientists monitored both their heartrates. Their pulses were speeding up dramatically but their body temperature drooped. Dr. Megan shut off the machines and the boys passed out.

Jack and Dylan woke up in an infirmary room located still in the lab. Jack looked around and saw 4 new scientists studying their bodily effects, "Subject "Jack" please come with me please." Jack stood up and began walking towards one of the scientists. When he stepped, Jack noticed that electricity was going through his body and jumping from his fingers. Dylan freaked out and reached his hand out to grab is friend only to expel smoke from his hand and wrap around Jack. The scientist walked out the room and hit a button that sent a knockout gas into the room knocking out the two boys. When they woke up, there were other kids looking over them. Jack looked at Dylan who scooted closer to him, "Dude where are we?" Jack shrugged and rose to his feet followed by Dylan. Jack scanned the area and found that there were 6 girls and 2 boys. "I'm only going to ask this once, who are you 2?" one of the kids asked with a harsh tone. Jack just looked at him with a blank stare causing the kid to get easily pissed off, "That's it asshole! I'm gonna kick your ass!" they both got into a combat stance and watched each other carefully.

The kid put his hands to the ground and made rock come up out and jab into Jacks' legs repeatedly. The other kids were cheering on the other kid while Dylan had to help his friend. He ran and quickly helped up Jack causing his leg to bleed out more. Dylan without knowing how used smoke and ended up healing Jacks wounds. Jack ran out of Dylan's grasp and grabbed onto his attacker causing him to become electrocuted. The boy dropped to the ground and some scientists came in. they took Jack and his attacker to a separate room and scolded the both of them for their actions. When brought back, Jack was shown to his room and so was Dylan. The boys went to their rooms and found an extra set of clothes in their size. When they were finished getting changed, they went out their rooms to meet the other kids. Jack went and watched as each one started to introduce themselves, "Hi I'm Evy and I have the power over water." Said a medium sized blonde haired girl. "My name is Alex and I have power over earth." Said Jack's attacker. He looked to be a tall muscular figure with dark hair. "Sup, my name's Hannah. I have power over fire." Hannah was a short girl with glasses and her hair in a golden ponytail. "Name's Tyler but my friends call me Ty. I have power over ice." Ty is a tall boy with bleached hair and a scar running through his right eye showing him to have been struck there by someone. "Hi there I'm Danny and the wind is my weapon. Danny is a semi-tall figure with her light blue hair down. "My name is Annabelle but just call me Anna. Believe it or not, I have neon as a weapon." Anna had red hair and an ear piercing on her left ear. She was tall and was mostly skinny. "Call me Jessica. My power comes from sound." Jessica had brown hair also in a ponytail and was sort of short. "Like it or not call me Isabella. Mess up and my light and dark powers will show you." Isabella was medium sized with both her ears pierced and jet-black hair into braids. After getting to know everyone Dylan decided to introduce himself and Jack, "Well hi everyone. I'm Dylan and I have power over smoke. This is my friend Jack who has power over lightning." Anna tilted her head at Jack, "Does he ever talk?" Dylan looked at her and smirked, "He does, but only with people he's comfortable around like me. So tell me what is this place?" Ty looked at the 2 and came out with it, "This is a place for people with special abilities or "Conduits". Trust me this place is ok after a while but we never get to go outside." Ty looked at the 2 and sat down on a training mat. After a while, Jack started to feel more comfortable around them and figured with his best friend by his side, nothing could go wrong.


	2. Meeting Past Conduits

**Jack: …  
Dylan: Hey you ok?  
Jack: Yeah  
Dylan: I'm sure we will be ok  
Jack: I know**

 **1 WEEK LATER**

Jack woke up for his normal breakfast rations and headed down to the cafeteria where everyone was waiting. "Hey Jack! Over here!" Jack saw his friend waiting for him, "Jack had an omelet with pancakes while Dylan had a bowl of cereal. The 2 discussed training for the day, "So, I think we should focus on discovering new hidden abilities. What do you think?" Jack shook his head and pointed towards the training room, "We should keep up how we normally do things then worry about new abilities." Dylan seemed kind of let down by this but he figured getting their basic training out the way first as a good start. After breakfast, the 2 went and began training against each other. The other conduits began watching them go at it.

Jack went on the attack trying to punch and kick Dylan who was dodging and jumping back from his friend. Dylan drew back his hand and expelled smoke from it causing Jack to be caught in a smoke screen. Jack looked around but he couldn't see Dylan. In a desperate move, Jack intensified his lightning and caused the smoke to now become a cloud of electricity that only he could walk in. Dylan quickly ran out of the smoke only to get zapped by Jack. Dylan fell to the ground and saw Jack closing in on him. Jack jumped at Dylan and landed on top of him then zapped him once, "I win." Jack helped Dylan up and dusted him off. The group of conduits wanted to test Jacks powers but something happened to him. Without warning, Jack collapsed to the ground and began to spaz out. Dylan knelt down to Jack and quickly began to check his pulse. "SOMEBODY GET MYRA HIS PULSE IS GOING HAYWIRE!" The Hanna and Alex scrambled to find Myra to get help. Dylan looked at his friend who still had his movement's spazzing out. The last thing Jack heard was Dr. Myra come in the room.

Jack woke up on a blank space with nothing as far as the eye could see. He took one step and watched as the blankness started to put things around him. Buildings started to materialize and roads began to emerge. Jack continued to walk through the streets only to find them deserted except for him and one other person. This person had short dark hair and looked to be an adult male. The male wore a yellow and black shirt his jeans were torn and he had a backpack. Jack back away a couple feet causing the figure before him to summon lighting to his hands. Jack was in shock and took off running making the man give chase. With quick thinking, Jack ran into an alley and began a building to get to roof. Thinking he was safe, Jack took a second to rest only to see the man super jump to the roof. The man shot multiple bolts of lightning at Jack who knocked them away. Jack began running again while shooting bolts of lightning back at the man. Without knowing until it was too late, Jack was tackled to the ground. The man put intense lightning on his hands and slowly lowered it to the now cowering Jack. The man got up from Jack and stood over him. Jack looked at the man and slowly got up, "Who are you?" Jack said to the man. The man held his hand out towards Jack who took it hesitantly, "My name is Cole Macgrath. You have my blood in you which gave you your powers and made you a conduit like me." Jack's eyes open wide as he looked at his arms. Cole put his hand on Jack's shoulder, "I have had these powers for years on end. If you want, I can help you discover new abilities for your electricity." Jack thought this over long and hard before nodding to Cole. Cole smirked to Jack and turned away, "We will start tonight, got it?" Jack nodded and watched as Cole ran off and everything started to vanish.

Jack woke up in the infirmary to all the other conduits watching him. "Jack are you ok?" Dr. Myra was hanging over him with wide eyes. Jack nodded and sat up and looked at everyone. Dylan ran up and pulled back his fist. Jack had no time to react as Dylan followed through with the punch landing his fist right into Jacks jaw, "YOU BASTARD! DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Jack got up and nodded to Dylan who pulled him in for a hug, "You're the only family I have. Please, I don't want to lose you man." Jack hugged back and an alarm started to sound causing everyone to run to the control room. When looked at some cameras around the city, some gangs were holding up a bank. Dr. Megan and Dr. Myra sent out Ty, Anna, Hanna and Jack to take care of the problem. The kids got up and went out the laboratory. They began running on the streets while Jack began hoping roofs. When he got to the scene, Jack saw the others tearing up the scene. Anna was speeding past so many thugs and hitting them with neon, Ty was freezing men in their tracks, and Hanna was shooting them with fire. Jack saw one of the thugs run off with a bag of money so he decided to give chase. The thug looked back and saw Jack jumping roofs to get to him so he grabbed an innocent bystander and pointed a gun to her head, "Stay away conduit scum!" Jack put his hands in the air and other people watched as the thug opened fire on Jack who put his arms up in defense. The thug then opened fire on Jack who shot a wave of energy at him. Both the bystander and the thug fell down in a bad injury. People around were booing Jack and throwing items at him, "Go away Conduits!" Jack had 2 decisions: rescue the bystander or rescue the thug. "Please, help me." Jack looked at the bystander and quickly ran to her. He quickly had a flash back to Cole. Cole was kneeling next to a downed bystander and rubbed his hands together then shocked their chest. Jack did the same. Rubbing his hands together, he placed them on the bystanders' chest and gave her a little shock as she soon rose to her feet, "You…you saved me." Jack nodded to the lady then looked at the thug. Jack then had another flashback of Cole. Cole had 2 thugs downed. One of them he subdued and the other he used his powers and bio-leached him. Jack looked at the downed thug and thought this over. If Jack killed the thug, he would only make the people hate him more. If he subdued the thug, then people would have one less reason to hate him. Jack put his hands on the thug and yelled as lightning formed around the thugs' legs and arms forcing him in place, "Get something straight, as long as I'm a Conduit, no street thug with get away with anything." The people around Jack started to clap slowly then picked up the speed. Jack smiled to the people then fell to the ground and noticed his arms starting to bleed out. Cole gave him one last flashback giving Jack what he needed. A broken down car nearby was tipped over and Jack touched it. _Yes definitely some energy left in it._ He stood back and held out his arms as electricity jumped from the car into his arms healing his wounds. "Thanks Cole." Jack looked into the sky and smiled. Ty and the others came to jack and saw what he had done, "Hey nice job, Jack, I think the people hate us a little less now." Anna gave jack a thumbs up and they left back to the lab.

 **Dylan: Damn dude I didn't know you had it in you  
Jack: Feels good to do the right thing  
Dylan: Yeah even the people agree  
Jack: And there's more where that came from**


	3. Controling Your Powers

**Jack: I like these powers  
Dylan: I know  
Jack: We should consider ourselves lucky  
Dylan: I guess**

When they got back to the lab, Jack and the others were congratulated on the mission. Dr. Myra went to Jack and gave him a pat on the back for how he handled the thug and the bystander. Once that happened, Dylan asked Dr. Myra if they could hang out on the roof. She approved and the boys exited the lab. Dylan went into a vent and went up to the roof while Jack began jumping through power lines surrounding the lab. Jack met Dylan on the roof and they both looked over the city, "Man…seemed like yesterday we were stealing stuff and running from the police. Now…look at us, have these crazy powers and protect people." Jack looked at Dylan and smiled then looked back out the city, "Yeah, I like this life better than doing bad things just to survive." Dylan looked at Jack who was now looking down and had tears slowly streaming down his face. Dylan tried to see Jack's expression but couldn't as Jacks' hair was in the way. Dylan reached over and used his sleeve to wipe away Jack's tears, "Hey…look at me." Jack looked over at his best friend and wiped his tears away. "I know we may have not always been the best kids to this city, but we are doing our best to make up for what we have done. I'm willing to help the city until our debt is paid. What about you?" Jack looked up to the sky and nodded causing Dylan to smile. "So have you seen the way Anna has been looking at me? I think she likes me. What do you think?" Jack nodded and looked down at the other rooftops, "I like Danny. She's pretty and she's strong. I used to like Isabella but she likes Ty." Jack looked back at Dylan who was relaxing. Jack looked down to the streets and saw some muggers running from the police. Jack tapped Dylan and pointed down to the muggers, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jack looked at Dylan who nodded. They both jumped off the roof and landed on the ground in front of the police, "Don't worry, we got this." Dylan said to the officers before giving chase to the muggers. Jack put his hands to the ground and shocked the muggers making them freeze. Dylan then put smoke in his hands then began to repeatedly shoot at the muggers until they fell to the ground. "Ok, now just subdue them don't kill them." Jack looked at Dylan who nodded and used smoke to subdue one mugger while Jack subdued the other. The police came over and made the arrest on the muggers then looked at the boys, "I must say, after that experiment, you boys are making a good name for yourself and bio-terrorists." Jack and Dylan fist bumped and quickly ran to the lab only to run into Dr. Megan, "Where have you 2 been?!" Jack looked at Dylan then to Dr. Megan, "Um ma'am, we stopped a mugging and helped the police." Dr. Megan sent them to Dr. Myra and had her deal with them.

"Next time, tell someone before you run off like that. What if you 2 would have gotten hurt?" The boys looked down and sighed. Dr. Myra smirked at them and gave them both a hug, "But I am glad you boys helped out." Jack and Dylan smiled as they were soon placed back in the containment unit with the other conduits. "So what happened out there?" Isabella walked over to them and Dylan opened his mouth first, "Well, Jack and I were just relaxing on the roof when I spotted a mugging. Quickly, I got Jack up and we took down the threats. The police even told me we did a good job." Jack rolled his eyes and smirked at Dylan's story. The conduits all started laughing including Dylan and Jack at Dylan saying he was a hero. It was starting to get dark and all the conduits had to turn in for the night. Jack hopped into his bed and quickly fell asleep followed by Dylan and the others.

Jack woke up in the blank world again only to be greeted by Cole, "Well, well, well, look who arrived." Jack looked at Cole who had his arms folded, "You were lucky I helped you learn those abilities earlier. Otherwise, you would be in a lot of trouble." Jack smiled at Cole who couldn't help but smirk at the teenager. "Also, nice job saving the people today." Cole fist bumped Jack. "Ok, kid let's see what you already can do." Cole then got down in a defensive stance keeping his eyes on Jack, "Ok, kid, hit me with everything you got!" As the city started to materialize, Jack pulled his hands back and began to rapid fire his lightning at Cole who didn't seem the least bit affected. "Come on kid! You got to try better than that!" Jack started to run out of lightning so he stopped and looked at Cole. "Remember how you were able to survive those bullets earlier? Do the same to recharge your power." Jack thought of a car and it materialized next to him. Without question, Jack began sucking the energy out of the car to his hands. Cole watched as Jack restored his energy back, "Ok here is a trick that I learned myself. Follow my lead." Cole stuck out his arm and charged up his lightning. Jack watched as Cole fired a tri-electric blast at a stop sign. The red octagon was soon reduced to a pile of melted metal. "Ok, now you try. Remember…focus." Jack held out his arm and charged his lightning. When it shot however, only 1 shot erupted. Jack fell to the ground panting, "It's too hard. I can't do it." Cole would not take no for an answer, "Come on kid, you have to focus harder." Jack got back up and closed his eyes. Lightning began to form in his hands and slowly turn into a ball. Jack then shot the ball out turning it into 3 mini spheres. The blasts went out and came back in like a homing missile. Jack opened his eyes with delight when he saw his target blow up. Cole put his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Nice job kid. That was really good." Jack smiled at Cole and sat down for a quick rest. Cole began to walk away from the tired boy, "Catch you later tonight, kid." The city returned to a blank nothingness and Jack couldn't believe it. Was it turning morning already? If so, then he will have no choice but to wake up soon


	4. Surprise Attacker

**?: New conduits ripe for the taking  
Jack: Who is there? Where is Dylan?  
?: A little held up and the moment  
Jack: Leave him alone**

Jack woke up to a dark containment unit in the middle of the night. _This can't be right. It's still dark outside._ Jack felt his powers spark for no reason causing him to freak out, "I'm not doing this." After a while, his powers stopped going haywire and he listened close to the sounds around the containment unit. A shuffle of feet could be heard and Jack slammed his hands on his door knocking it off it's hinges and alerting the delinquent. The woman took off and Jack ran after her shooting lightning bolts her way. She got hit and fell to the floor with Jack catching up to her. She put her hand up to him and shot out red lightning at Jack knocking him into a wall with red power surges running through his body. The other conduits came out their rooms and ran to Jack's aid and helped him up. Danny looked at Ty then to the female running, "Ty, go after her! I will give you a push!" Ty nodded to her and iced a path. He hopped on it and waited for Danny to push him with a draft of wind. Jack watched as Ty skated off after the woman. Dylan went after the woman with Ty and left Jack with the care of the others. Jack tried to stop them from going off but they were out of earshot.

Dylan and Ty were slowly gaining on the perpetrator who was shooting red bolts back at them. Dylan shot up a smoke grenade and knocked the girl to the side. Ty grabbed her and held her down long enough for Dylan to subdue her with his smoke, "So, mind telling me who this bio-terrorist is?" Ty looked at Dylan with a look of disgust in his expression. "What? Obviously she isn't a Conduit like us, because not sure if you noticed, she tried to kill one of her own. Not to mention it's someone as innocent as Jack." Ty settled down a little bit and looked at the downed girl, "Who sent you?" She didn't say anything but decided to start laughing at them, "You think I would tell you after being so close to my goal?" Ty looked at Dylan who shrugged and looked back at her. "Ok, I guess I can let you in on a little surprise. There can only be 1 lightning user in this city and someone has to do something about it." Dylan yelled and sent a puff of smoke into her mouth and was going to finish her but someone stopped him. _Don't do it. She's not worth it. You're better than this._ Dylan pulled the smoke out her body and looked at Ty, "We need to get to Jack now!" When they looked back, the girl was gone. Ty grabbed Dylan and began to skate back the way they came. "Please Jack be safe."

Jack was escorted to the infirmary and has his powers monitored. Jack still had some red lightning surging through his body. While on the way to the infirmary, Jack noticed Danny holding his hand and sitting next to him on his stretcher. "Please, don't go Jack." Danny looked Jack into the eyes and kissed his head. Jack smiled and fell asleep. Dylan and Ty had just got there with the news to Dr. Myra that the attacker was a lightning user like Jack. "This is bad, if she has red lightning that means she has mastered her abilities and has chosen a darker route than most conduits." Dylan spoke up to Dr. Myra, "She is not a Conduit. What I chased and subdued back there was a bio-terrorist. Look at what she did to her own." Dylan pointed at Jack who was sound asleep. Dr. Myra sighed and put her hand on Dylan's shoulder which calmed him down. However, the alarm went off and Dylan took a look at the emergency. It was that same girl from earlier and she was zapping people and shooting powerlines. Without question, Dylan and Anna ran off to go deal with the girl. When they got outside, the 2 noticed people running from a big building. "I guess that's where we need to head." Dylan looked at Anna who used her neo super sprint to carry them. The 2 got to the building where the teenager was. She began firing at them and dodging what they did back. "This time, I'm going to kill her!" Anna tried to stop Dylan but he wouldn't listen to her, "Look, I'm not sure if you noticed, but she tried to kill me best friend and only family I have left. That is way past unforgivable. Stay out my way!" Anna backed down and Dylan felt a little sorry for her, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, just please don't try to stop me." Dylan hugged her close and kissed her, "In case I don't make it back to the lab, take care of Jack for me." Anna nodded and ran off. "Now it's time for you to feel pain little girl." The girl looked at Dylan and began to shoot multiple bolts of electricity at him. Dylan began flipping and dodging her shots and put down a smoke screen. The girl began to shoot shockwaves at random only hitting the people and nowhere near Dylan Once he realized she was blind, Dylan began firing smoke at her until she began coughing. The smoke screen lifted and Dylan started to help people up. She saw him and began firing at him again making him dodge again. Dylan caught a flashback of someone doing what looked to be dropping from the sky and hitting the ground with a bunch of smoke. After seeing the flashback, Dylan told the people to stand clear and leapt into the air. When he began free falling, he used his smoke powers and propelled himself faster towards the ground. The girl had no time to prepare as Dylan hit the ground hard and surrounded the area with smoke. She got knocked back and felt the impact of the smoke hit her. Dylan watched as she got up and ran off, "Yeah, that's right. You better run and don't show your face around Jack again!" Dylan watched as people around him began to clap and cheer for him. He bowed and gave a thumbs up for everyone, "Remember people, not all Conduits are bad. As long as my friends and I are around, this city will be a whole lot safer!" People cheered for Dylan and whistled for him.

In the infirmary, Jack was watching a news crew interview Dylan and saw that he was getting a positive reputation for himself and other conduits, "Good job, Dylan. Danny was sitting next to Jack and had her hand intertwined with his, "He's been doing a good job for all conduits. I feel that we may soon be able to walk on the streets again without getting harassed." Jack looked at Danny and smiled, "Yeah I feel so too."

 **Jack: Nice job today  
Dylan: Thank you  
Jack: Who is this female lightning user  
Dylan: Wish I knew  
Jack: Don't tell me you forgot to get her name  
Dylan: Yep**


	5. Getting to Know You Better

**Dylan: Can't believe one of our own tied to hurt you  
Jack: Me neither  
Dylan: Won't happen for long  
Jack: Thanks for lookin out for me**

Dylan got back to the lab and quickly ran to Jack's room to find him and Danny sleep holding hands. Dylan took a sigh of relief then went to his room and laid down. _She will pay for this, I swear it!_ Isabelle came in and sat next to Dylan, "I'm sorry Jack got hurt. If only we were there to help him in time." Dylan looked at her and sighed, "I know…but at least he's ok right? I mean he's still living and breathing just with a couple battle scars." Dylan smiled at Danny and walked to where Jack lay sleeping. Jack still lay sleep as he was having another session with Cole.

Cole was chasing Jack throughout the city firing lightning at his back. Jack ran along the rooftops and fired back at Cole. "Hey, kid, try harder than that!" Cole shot a tri lightning blast at Jack making the boy dodge and fire back at him. Cole ran around the building Jack was on and began to rapid fire at him to keep him contained. Jack watched Cole closely then felt a new power radiating inside him and looked at Cole. Without warning, Jack unleashed this power and shot much bigger pulses of electricity at a much faster rate catching Cole by surprise and forced him to take cover behind a car. Seeing an opening, He shot a perfect tri-bolt at the car ending in a spectacular explosion. Cole limped over to a fuse box and drained the electricity from it regaining his health. Jack leapt off the building and went to check on Cole earning a pat on the back, "Nice job Jack, can't remember the last time I had fun." Jack nodded to Cole who waved and walked off, "See you later, Jack" Jack waved back and watched the world break down and disappear.

Jack woke up to Dylan and Danny in his room sleeping. He got out his bed and found he was perfectly healed then woke up his 2 best friends. Dylan woke up and happily slugged Jack in the arm while Danny ran and hugged him close and pecked his cheek. Dylan witnessed the display of affection and decided to leave the 2 to have some time alone. Jack hugged Danny then kissed her back causing her to loosen up and hold him close not wanting to let go. Jack and Danny sat down together and looked into the training room with smiles on their faces. "Dylan was very worried about you and was willing to go great lengths to make sure you woke up again." Jack smiled and hugged her close and had her lean her head on his shoulders, "I know. He and I go really way back to the orphanage where the government wanted to split us up." Danny looked at Jack with a confused expression on her face, "Why were they after you?" Jack sighed and looked at his palms the looked his lover in the eyes, "Because we were thieves and from what we know, our parents found a way to alter the human body in a way no other human could." Danny was shocked and put her hands up to her mouth, "Your parents found a way to make a conduit?!" Jack nodded and twiddled his fingers, "What started out as a cure for blindness and cancer turned out to be a permanent PED." Danny smirked at Jack and hugged him, "I wish I could've met them, to meet the people who saved my life." Jack looked at her and tilted his head, "What do you mean?" Danny sighed and stood up then took off her shirt revealing to Jack some scarred tissue that shows her having to have had multiple surgeries. "I had cancer. Not to mention I had been infected by a deadly virus and had given up hope and accepted the inevitable. I was then taken in and given a syringe then told to inject myself with it. Next thing I knew, my cancer cells were gone and the virus couldn't survive in my body." Jack looked down and let a tear fall out thinking what it must have felt like to suffer like that with no one to be by you to give you comfort. "Then the government to me here and now I have a better life. What about you? What are the specifics of your life?" Danny sat next to Jack and heard him sigh.

 **Flashback (1** **st** **Person)**

It was me and Dylan living in an orphanage on the west side of the city. Dylan and I had just gotten done cleaning our room and were heading downstairs to play outside when we saw those government agents. They told us to go with them and we bailed causing them to give chase. Dylan opened our room window and helped me into the fire escape then got us onto the rooftops. Those agents tried to chase us but we were too fast for them and got away. The last I heard of them were, "We will get you one way or another." For a couple years, we've been living in an empty water tower and ate food that we stole from the ground below. When we thought we were safe, we tried to come to this lab to test an experiment for money and that's when we received our powers.

 **Back**

Danny hugged Jack and kissed him slow. Jack couldn't resist her so he embraced her and kissed her back. After a minute, Danny pushed Jack down and got on top of him causing them both to blush, "Danny?" Danny looked at Jack, "Yeah." Jack looked away and cleared his throat, "Are you sure we should…you know." Danny nodded and looked back at Jack, "I've never been surer of anything else in my life Jack. I really want us to do this to prove that we love each other the same way. Jack I want you to know that I love you." Jack looked into her eyes and smiled, "I love you too Danny."


End file.
